


wolffe's idiot

by groovycoochie



Series: The Wolffe Collection [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing on the Battlefield, Dorks in Love, Multi, Reader is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: This isn’t your fault, you try to convince yourself as explosions swarm in the background. This really isn’t your fault. Another boom and the building shakes.This is totally your fault.
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader
Series: The Wolffe Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128905
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	wolffe's idiot

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #27: “I’m going to die. I’m going to die with an absolute idiot!”
> 
> link to prompt: https://writings-of-a-hufflepuff.tumblr.com/post/613489175339106304/prompt-list

This isn’t your fault, you try to convince yourself as explosions swarm in the background. This really isn’t your fault. Another boom and the building shakes. 

This is totally your fault.

“Keep your head down!” Wolffe barks and shoves a hand on top of your head, pushing you lower as a stray blaster bolt misses you by centimeters. He shoots the droid who tried to take your head off and ducks back behind the control panel you two have taken refuge with. “I thought I told you to wait for my signal before cutting the wire, Colonel!”

Uh-oh. Colonel. He usually either tags your name after the title or he just addresses you without the rank. He only calls you just colonel when he’s pissed or feeling exceptionally grumpy. “Well I thought you told me to cut it, Commander!” You shoot back, flinching when another explosion goes off closer this time. 

“I said,” Wolffe begins, shooting at another droid, “‘Cut the wire when I tell you to.’ Not ‘cut the wire right now!’ But your reckless, impulsive ass didn’t wait for me to finish–”

A rumble and the ceiling starts to fall apart around you. You clench your teeth. What he said was harsh, but true–however, if you didn’t get out of here, the only thing that would be finished were you two. “I’m sorry, Wolffe, I’m sorry and I’ll take whatever punishment will be dished out later, but we have to get out of here!”

The commander besides your spits out a string of curses, peeking over the control panel, and searches for a way out. “I’m going to die. I’m going to die with an absolute idiot!” He mutters, frustrated but understanding your urgency. 

“Hey!” You yell back, indignant. “That was an unnecessary and rude comment–and while I understand what I did was stupid, you could have phrased the order better!”

“Yeah, and how could I have done that?” Wolffe yanks you from the hiding spot, seeing an opening and drags you behind some debris close to the exit. 

“You could have said, ‘When I tell you, cut the wire.’ Not the other way around!” You duck, throwing a protective arm over Wolffe as some rubble falls and more shots are fired. 

Wolffe curses again, moving your arm out of the way and positioning himself over you in a protective huddle while shooting his blaster. “We can discuss this later! Right now, let’s just focus on getting out alive!”

You huff, annoyed, but agree, “Yeah can’t have you dying with an ‘absolute idiot!’”

Wolffe doesn’t say anything, but you can practically feel him roll his eyes.

-

“See you didn’t die with an idiot, you dramatic–-”

“Finish that sentence and I will give you an additional punishment on top of the one you already have.”

“…”

“That’s what I thought.”


End file.
